


Wide Open Spaces/Широко открытые пространства

by MaryWB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Near Future, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWB/pseuds/MaryWB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз долго откладывал важный разговор</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Open Spaces/Широко открытые пространства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wide Open Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054444) by [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123). 



> Спасибо прекрасной как рассвет Zay Gadzhieva за то, что терпит мою безграмотность и помогает с ней бороться. Лучи любви и обожания.
> 
> Фанфик переведен специально для сообщества SSM [Sterek 18+] http://vk.com/ssm_sterek. 
> 
> Тэг underage, потому что Стайлз выпускник, так что ему все еще может быть 17, но возраст не упомянут

Вымотанный, со сбитым дыханием, Стайлз оставался в постели, пока Дерек ходил за полотенцем. Еще один раунд (два, вообще-то) крышесносного секса – и у него едва хватает сил на движения... Его отец скоро будет дома, и то, что он в курсе их отношений, не значит, что он будет рад увидеть кого-нибудь из них полуголым по возвращении. Когда Дерек включил верхний свет, Стайлз заслонил глаза рукой и издал звук, явно говорящий о его недовольстве, но начал одеваться. Он как раз надевал футболку, когда услышал сзади резкий вдох Дерека. Его голос был серьезный, приправленный обеспокоенностью и удивлением:

– Стайлз?

Ему даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, в чем дело, но он все же повернулся… Нет смысла не сталкиваться с этим сейчас. Дерек пялился на кучу писем, которую Стайлз получил почти от дюжины университетов. Ни одно из них не было в тонком конверте. Он всего лишь бросал их на стол, чтобы посмотреть _позже_. Просто... не сейчас. На следующей неделе или через неделю, когда всё устаканится, когда у него будет больше времени, когда он сможет сконцентрироваться на будущем, которое, несомненно, далеко от Бикон Хиллз.  
Далеко от отца.  
Далеко от Дерека.

– Ты вообще посмотрел хоть одно? – спросил Дерек, явно пытаясь придать голосу спокойствия. – Есть ли хоть какой-то шанс, что ты собирался открыть их? Рассказать мне о них?  
– Не то чтобы я что-то скрывал… Дерек, господи, я просто… Всё было так…  
– Как? Беспокойно? Сумасшедше? Загружено? Опасно? Как, черт возьми?  
– _Прекрасно!_ Всё было прекрасно, окей? Ты и я, мы были счастливы, всё шло так хорошо, и я не, – Стайлз замолкает на минуту, не зная как закончить, – Я не хотел думать об… этом.  
– Стайлз, это – твое будущее! Твой отец знает о письмах? Это не отказы, я уверен. Ты не можешь откладывать это вечно. Ты думал, что я жду, будто ты останешься здесь, вместо того чтобы ехать в колледж из-за... из-за нас?  
– Нет, думаю, я не ждал этого, эм, я просто думал, что, может быть, ты не захочешь, чтобы я уезжал, – ответил Стайлз, садясь на кровать и закрывая лицо руками.

В следующий миг Дерек уже стоял на коленях перед Стайлзом:

– Конечно, я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. И чтобы Айзек уезжал – тоже. И могу спорить на что угодно, твой отец совершенно не хочет, чтобы ты уезжал. Но больше, чем я хочу видеть тебя здесь, со мной, я хочу, чтобы ты увидел мир и получил образование. Использовал все возможные шансы. Как ты думаешь, как много предложений стипендии в тех конвертах? Стайлз, ты можешь поступить куда угодно. Я никогда себе не прощу, если ты упустишь такой шанс ради того, чтобы остаться в Бикон Хиллс.

Подняв взгляд, Стайлз некоторое время смотрел Дереку в глаза. В них не было ничего, кроме правды, чего он, собственно, и ожидал. Но все равно…

– Я не могу потерять тебя сейчас, Дерек. Я не могу просто уехать…  
– То, что ты пойдешь в колледж, не значит, что ты потеряешь меня. Мы живем в век технологий. Существует эта штука, когда ты с помощью ноутбука говоришь с человеком, которого видишь на экране: я видел, как ты делал это. И, конечно, существуют и другие вещи, которым тебе даже не придется меня учить пользоваться: такие как самолеты и автомобили, и шоссе, и каникулы. На этой планете нет такого места, куда бы ты пошел, не будучи вместе со мной. В любом случае ты должен знать об этом.  
– Ты слишком разговорчив, – сказал Стайлз просто потому, что на самом деле не знал, как ответить. Дерек довольно неохотно демонстрировал свою чувствительную сторону, и этого было многовато для одного раза.

Дерек рассмеялся, поцеловал его в лоб и проинформировал:

–Машина твоего отца меньше, чем в двух кварталах отсюда. Давай спустимся вниз. Возьми письма с собой. И не спорь, –  закончил он, одаривая Стайлза _я-серьезно_ выражением бровей.

Схватив все конверты в руки, Стайлз встал и последовал за Дереком на кухню.

– В любом случае мне нужно начинать готовить ужин, – сказал он Дереку, когда его отец открыл парадную дверь.  
– Эй, Стайлз, –  он поприветствовал сына, затем скользнул глазами в сторону стола. – Дерек.  
– Добрый вечер, шериф – ответил Дерек. Стайлз закатил глаза, потому что, серьезно, Дерек, наверное, никогда не станет называть его отца по имени, несмотря на то, что ему предлагали множество раз. – Я как раз собирался домой. Стайлз хотел обсудить с вами вон ту кучу писем из колледжей.

Стайлз ударился головой о холодильник. Намеренно.

– Это огромная кипа, Стайлз, – произнес шериф. – Ты что, копил их?  
– Эм, типа того? В любом случае, думаю, мы могли бы посмотреть их сейчас, раз уж они здесь и Дерек обратил на них твое внимание.  
– Так, эм, шериф, приятного вам вечера, и, Стайлз… – Дерек когда-нибудь станет лучше в этом, правда? Он до сих пор вел себя так, будто получит пулю, если поцелует Стайлза на прощание, пока его отец находится в комнате.

Стайлз был более чем немного удивлен, когда его отец прочистил горло и пригласил Дерека остаться на ужин:

– Мы могли бы просмотреть их вместе?

Дерек незамедлительно принял приглашение, и шериф взял первый конверт:

– Что за университет имени Сары Лоренс? Никогда о нем не слышал.  
– О, я просто хотел узнать, примут ли меня. У них  самая высокая стоимость обучения во всей стране! Почти пятьдесят тысяч долларов в год! – засмеялся Стайлз, наконец-то готовый сесть и обсудить ситуацию с двумя самыми важными мужчинами в его жизни.


End file.
